


Stay Until The End

by honestlydarkprincess



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Major Character Injury, Out of Character, Pain, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlydarkprincess/pseuds/honestlydarkprincess
Summary: What if Steve jumped when Bucky fell?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this painfully angsty stucky fic that I wrote for my friend! 
> 
> I know it's really short but I haven't written anything other than my HP fic since December so I wanted to post this! 
> 
>    
> Warnings: Major Character Death

He didn’t even think about it.

He didn’t have to. 

As soon as Bucky fell, Steve jumped. 

Cold air whooshed past him as he fell; the wind caused sharp prickles across his exposed face and neck. Falling seems to last forever, but, in reality, it was only a minute or so. 

The impact was harsh, cold, and painful. 

A stray thought entered his mind that if he had ever tried to even attempt this fall in his old body, he would have been dead before he hit the ground. 

Steve laid there for a moment, panting. His body ached; it was an ache that was bone deep. One that you know would always linger. Even if they survived this, Steve knew he’d never forget the feeling of his human body colliding with the ground. 

The serum had given him many advantages over other humans but at the end of the day, he was still human. He could still feel pain, as his body was proving right now. 

The scent of blood caused him to lift his head, groaning as his tired and hurt muscles worked hard to follow his direction. 

What he saw made his heart clench and a muted sob rip from his throat. 

Bucky was laying there, lips quickly turning blue, eyes shut. But, the part that caught Steve’s attention the most, was the bloody stump where Bucky’s left arm used to be. 

Steve stared in horror as blood continued to gush out, staining the white snow a crimson red, and showing no sign of stopping anytime soon. 

"Bucky," Steve sobbed, tears falling down his face, much like he had been falling just a few minutes ago; and started to army crawl towards the broken body of his best friend. 

Steve reached Bucky and forced himself into a semi-kneeling position so that he was hunched over Bucky. 

"Bucky?" Steve whispered. He stared at the man, desperately hoping for at least a small sign that Bucky was still alive, that there was still a chance. 

Yet, nothing. 

Steve ripped off the glove on his left hand and shakily pressed his fingers against Bucky’s throat, praying for a pulse. He held his breath and went totally still as if that would help him feel the pulse. 

He stayed like that for what felt like hours, praying to a god he didn’t even believe in for Bucky to have a pulse. Blood was still flowing out of Bucky’s body, staining Steve’s hands and uniform. 

Steve was just about to give up and take his hand away when he felt a tiny thud against his fingers. His body went rigid with hope and he looked at Bucky’s face, searchingly. 

A wave of happiness crashed over him as he realized Bucky’s eyelashes were fluttering and there was a rise and fall to his chest, as slight as it may be. 

Relief and warmth flooded his body and he smiled. A tired, broken little smile, but a smile nonetheless. 

Steve looked around, searching for even the slightest indication that there was someone or something out there that could help them. But for miles, all he could see were trees and heavy layers of snow.

He didn’t think moving Bucky when he was in this state was a good idea. The movement would cause him to loose more blood and Steve had a feeling that even if he was able to move him, he wouldn’t be moving him to safety. He would just be taking him to another location to die. 

"Fuck," Steve gasped as the wind picked up and the feeling of needles prickling his skin increased. He became aware of just how cold he was. He couldn’t feel his legs and the hand that was missing the glove was frozen. He tried to move his fingers and found that he couldn’t. 

He was cold, it was getting dark, and there was no one around for miles. Just him and Bucky, slowly freezing to death. 

Steve waited for the fear to settle in, the fear at the prospect of dying, but couldn’t find it in himself to be afraid. 

He was too far gone, there was no point in feeling afraid now. At least he was here with Bucky. At least he could be by the man he loved’s side until the end. 

Till the end of the line, indeed. 

Steve ran his gloved hand down the length of Bucky’s face, memorizing his features. He knew this would be the last time he would see them and wanted to look at every last detail one more time. 

He bent over and brushed a soft, sweet kiss against Bucky’s frozen lips. A few stray tears slipped down Steve’s cheeks and dripped onto Bucky’s face. 

"I love you," Steve whispered. He knew the man couldn’t hear him but he had to say those words out loud to Bucky before he died. 

With one last look to Bucky’s face, Steve let himself lay down beside him. He curled closer to Bucky’s body and laid his head down on the man’s chest. He ignored the blood that soaked into his clothes, staining his skin and used his advanced hearing to listen to the slow, steadily decreasing, sound of Bucky’s heart. 

Steve’s eyes slipped shut and he took a deep breath, one of the last breaths he would ever take. 

He was ready to die. 

Honestly, he was. 

It didn’t scare him nor did it make him panic. Distantly he thought about his mother and how soon he would be able to see her again. 

Life without his mother had been tough. She had been his rock for so many years and losing her had felt like a hole in his heart that would never heal. 

Losing Bucky, however, that would destroy him completely. 

Life wasn’t worth living without Bucky. 

At least they could be together in their last moments. He knew Bucky would have done the exact same thing if the situation had been the other way around. 

As Steve heard Bucky’s heart give a few last feeble beats and then stop, he squeezed his eyes tighter and let go. 

Everything went dark. 

He was no longer cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! XD 
> 
> Let me know what you thought?


End file.
